<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Neighbors by QuackerofOats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307456">New Neighbors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuackerofOats/pseuds/QuackerofOats'>QuackerofOats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuackerofOats/pseuds/QuackerofOats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the whole Carlton Drake fiasco, things start looking up better for Eddie financially and emotionally. What happens when the rowdy neighbor moves out and in comes a Single Mom and her angst ridden teenager? Will they build a mutual connection? Or will they remain as just Neighbors?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Weying &amp; Original Female Character(s), Dan Lewis/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock &amp; Anne Weying, Eddie Brock &amp; Reader, Eddie Brock &amp; Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Original Female Character(s), Original Child Character(s) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Venom / Child Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I imported this from tumblr so if you wanna read there check out the link!</p>
<p>https://solidficsandsticks.tumblr.com/day/2020/10/29</p>
<p>A/N: Hey! This is my first fic,since I want to get the ball rolling. I’m not sure if I should continue it or not. Make sure to tell me what you think! I would love to know your thoughts! :3✨ Btw, this is NOT romantic in anyway, as it is soft fluff fic and  would be pedophilia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a normal day for Eddie, well not as normal as most. A couple months ago Eddie was going through a breakup, losing his job,overall having a shit time. Then of course being attached to a symbiote was a plus. Over time he learned to live with this “parasite” and developed a bond with them.  Stopping a crazy scientist and a bloodthirsty symbiote can do that to you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right now Eddie was hobbling home  from another successful night of crime fighting. He  was of course not very happy of the “biting heads”, while Venom was pleased.  Eddie was fine because of Venom's healing ability but was pretty tired.  As he got off the stairs he felt something was off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's wrong Eddie?” Venom said with concern, feeling Eddie’s anxiousness.``It's nothing V, just wondering what the hell happened to the shitty neighbor” Both him and Venom remember distinctly about that next door neighbor. Eddie, going through the bonding process, asked “nicely” for them  to stop their obnoxious playing. It worked, but it seemed too well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out Eddie had two new neighbors moving in, one being a single mom and the other being a teenager. He never stuck around long enough to see or talk to them, but hears about them from next door gossip. With the walls of the shitty apartment being oh so line and people of great hubrisness it was no surprise.  The mother seemed to have just lost her husband and was trying her best to support them. Others said she could have cheated on him or killed him but that seemed like hare say. They all seemed to agree that the child was definitely ill-tempered and extreme. Eddie didn't pay much attention to it but Venom duly noted it.  Venom reminds Eddie that they may have to investigate them to see if they are  friend or food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N just finished heaving the boxes into their new apartment and was thoroughly exhausted. “Sweetie, I am running to the store for a bit! Ya need anything?” Their mother said in a sweet tone. Y/N ‘s mother was a sweet woman with a slim but short figure. She was always patient and tender with them, even if they were tedious to handle.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really Mom, Oh! Can you get F/B chocolate bars?” Y/N said with a tone of excitement. Their  mother, pleasantly surprised, softened at this query. “I’ll try! Make sure not to let anyone in when I am gone! There are some packed sandwiches in the fridge for you!” She yelled while gathering her purse and jacket. Y/N said a quick goodbye to their mom and gently locked the door. Y/N drew in a big sigh and slumped to the floor. They still haven't gotten over the loss of their father, and they don't think they ever will.  “What am I going to do without you Pa?” Y/N gently murmured to themself.  They took out a photograph, with them  and their father many summers ago. The photo of course suffered serious discoloration and tears which made no difference to Y/N. Maybe they'll finally get to know new people, will they finally get new friends? Many ideas rapidly came through as Y/N thought of the possibilities.  All that matters is that right now Y/N learns to grow, as well as prosper in her new environment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>It was half-past 2 in the morning when Eddie finally made it back to his apartment. Being the infamous <em>“Demon of San Francisco”</em>, was not easy. Especially since Venom insisted on going before dawn because<em> “there are more snacks”,</em> Eddie knew it was only because there are fewer people around<strike>,(by people he means cops).</strike></span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Eddie sluggishly walked up the stairs from another tiring morning.  “Damn it V, do we <em>HAVE</em> to go at 2 in the morning? I got a life <em>ya know</em>” Eddie said with a sigh. It was no secret Eddie got his life together and was doing individual journalism. Him going through many phone calls and articles to find a lead for a story that'll make a difference.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <strong>“You sure about the life part of Eddie? Last time I checked you're a loser”,</strong>
        <span> Venom said with snark.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </blockquote>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>“Haha, very funny, I know you need to eat people so you don't devour</span>
        <span> my fucking liver,</span>
        <span> but this? Really?!” Eddie said to Venom as he not so graciously stumbled on the stairs. He makes a mental note to get ibuprofen later from Mrs.Chen.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </blockquote>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <strong>“Extra time feasting means more piles, more piles means piles of heads and--”</strong>
      <span> “Yeah yeah, and piles of bodies</span>
      <span> I get it,</span>
      <span>” Eddie said, cutting them off with a grumble. As he was arguing with the parasite he didn't notice he was already on his floor. As he idly walked to his door he noticed something by his foot. In his exhausted state, he might have stepped on it.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>It was an unopened chocolate bar with a note.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>********************</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Y/N was right now sitting in their room very unamused and bored. Usually, they would go to bed at a proper time, but it seems the time difference was still not settling in. Y/N tossed and turned, frustration and angst heavily on their mind. Y/N anxiety was mounting up from having to start high school in a couple of weeks. It was only two weeks of August left, so Y/N had time to prepare.  Y/N wasn't that bad of a student in high school, they got mostly As and had a good work ethic. That was something they weren't worried about since there were</span>
      <em> other pressing matters.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>The teen sighed and decided a glass of water would help. Y/N slowly opened the door and walked towards the kitchen. Their mom usually worked late hours, so they were mainly home alone. As they were about to leave the kitchen with their glass of water they heard a loud thud. Y/N, letting curiosity get the better of them decided to check it out. Y/N knew their mother said to be cautious and alert when home alone. Y/N knew this neighborhood wasn't exactly the</span>
      <span> safest </span>
      <span>so they had to be careful.  They'll be fine if they just check whatever the noise was </span>
      <span><em>right</em>?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I decided to continue this story because of how much y'all liked it! I was blown away from the amount of support I got and am super thankful to you guys. Also have this song I was listening while writing this! X</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the whole Carlton Drake fiasco, things start looking up better for Eddie financially and emotionally. What happens when the rowdy neighbor moves out and in comes a Single Mom and her angst ridden teenager? Will they build a mutual connection? Or will they remain as just Neighbors?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hey! Thank you guys again for the kudos! Its means alot to me! Tell me what you think in the comments! &lt;3, Also you can request stuff! :DDD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N was right now sitting in their room very unamused and bored. Usually, they would go to bed at a proper time, but it seems the time difference was still not settling in. Y/N tossed and turned, frustration and angst heavily on their mind. Y/N anxiety was mounting up from having to start high school in a couple of weeks. It was only two weeks of August left, so Y/N had time to prepare.  Y/N wasn't that bad of a student in high school, they got mostly As and had a good work ethic. That was something they weren't worried about since there were other pressing matters.</p>
<p>The teen sighed and decided a glass of water would help. Y/N slowly opened the door and walked towards the kitchen. Their mom usually worked late hours, so they were mainly home alone. As they were about to leave the kitchen with their glass of water they heard a loud thud. Y/N, letting curiosity get the better of them decided to check it out. Y/N knew their mother said to be cautious and alert when home alone. Y/N knew this neighborhood wasn't exactly the safest so they had to be careful.  They'll be fine if they just check whatever the noise was right? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the teen slowly peeped out from the door they couldn't believe what they saw. Their next-door neighbor, looking almost half to death and sweating buckets. Y/n only knew he was some big reporter and quite the introvert. There was nothing special about him, but as they peered at him, something sparked inside them.</p>
<p>***************<br/>there was something off with this dude. Of course, I was used to seeing neighbors of all sizes. Like that one neighbor, we had in C/N who had like 10 cats. She was covered head to toe in cat fur every time I saw her. </p>
<p>Mom told me about our next neighbor being kinda a hermit, but she didn't tell me, he would be smelly! God, he looked horribly, he looked like he hasn't showered among the week-old sweater he was wearing. If I didn't know any better I thought he would be a stingy old man from the description mom gave me. </p>
<p>Sheesh, he looks kind of like a loser, if I didn't know any better he kinda reminded me of myself. I mean sure being the new kid was boring, but it was lonely. Especially since high school students were vicious and aloof. </p>
<p> The more I looked at this guy, the more sympathetic I felt. Oh, snap out of it Y/N! What the fuck is ya going to do? There's not anything you can do to help him! I doubt I could offer words of encouragement, with my lack-luster attitude.</p>
<p>As Y/N continued to argue with. themselves they suddenly had a perfect idea. Y/n went and to the fridge and took out their favorite brand of a chocolate bar and got a sticky note.</p>
<p>"What do I even say?" Y/N murmured to themself. " Hey, it's just your next neighbor! I wasn't creepily watching you as you went up the stairs. You looked like shit so I wanted to cheer you up!" Y/n thought sarcastic to themself. They got to ask mom later on how to positively interact with people.   </p>
<p>They then heard him talking to someone? wait... is he talking to himself?!<br/>Man, this neighbor sure was weird<br/>Anyways! Y/N quit bantering with themself and hustled to the door. They quickly took out a sticky note and scribbled on a message. </p>
<p>"Hey! I hope you don't mind but you looked tired. Have some of my fav brands of Chocolate. Sorry if it's a little soft, looked like you had a shitty day and needed cheering up! I hope this helps!"<br/>~Your Neighbour<br/>Y/N quickly ran back to her apartment and locked the door.<br/>"Hopefully he didn't see me," I thought to myself.</p>
<p> I hope he likes it though. With this, Y/N felt sleepy and decided to go to bed. With this, not knowing what their new neighbor thought of their gift.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the whole Carlton Drake fiasco, things start looking up better for Eddie financially and emotionally. What happens when the rowdy neighbor moves out and in comes a Single Mom and her angst ridden teenager? Will they build a mutual connection? Or will they remain as just Neighbors?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie stood aghast at what he and venom saw, a chocolate bar? At his door? He must be more exhausted than he thought. </p><p>“What is it, Eddie? Why aren't we moving?” Venom asked, clearly wondering what happened to Eddie's sour mood a few seconds ago. “V are you seeing this?” Eddie said with disbelief, clearly doubting if the chocolate was here or not. Eddie cautiously bent down and picked up the chocolate with the note, handling it with the utmost care as though it would disappear any moment. “Yeah, it's a piece of chocolate, what else?” V said factually, clearly missing the point. Eddie grunted, annoyed at Venom's reaction, and began analyzing the chocolate. </p><p>The chocolate hasn't been out long as it was chill from being in the fridge and mostly solid. The chocolate bar wasn't the expensive kind, as it had a blocky font on the wrapper and more sugar than needed. Eddie realizing he was standing in the hallway decided to analyze this gift in his apartment. </p><p>********************</p><p>“Soooo can we eat it?”  Venom said as he inspected the chocolate, “No V! We don't know if it's poisoned!” Eddie said as he yanked the chocolate away from Venom. “You do remember that we can heal you right?” “I know! But still!” Eddie murmured. Venom sighed “ If you're being such a pussy about it why don't you read the note dumbass!” </p><p>Oh right! The note! Eddie hastily took off the sticky note and read it. The venom of course poked his head to read too. </p><p>"Hey! I hope you don't mind but you looked tired. Have some of my fav brands of Chocolate. Sorry if it's a little soft, looked like you had a shitty day and needed cheering up! I hope this helps!"<br/>
~Your Neighbour</p><p>Eddie was shocked at the content of the note, his neighbor was worried about him? Him the neighbor asshole who lives by himself and is sweaty all the time? There was only one apartment aside from his. Of course, there were the new neighbors, but he never met them.<br/>
Someone cared enough to give him chocolate. And honestly? It made him feel less shitty.</p><p>“Can we eat them?” “NO V!, they were nice enough to give us chocolate! friends aren't food!” Eddie said. He carefully unwrapped the chocolate bar and bit a piece. It was richer than he thought and was quite savory.  It wasn't too sweet and was  F/B, a local brand. Clearly this person was not as fortunate as Eddie thought. As he reread the note, it was definitely done in a hurry and seemed to be holding a pang of sadness. </p><p>Eddie related  to that greatly, as he lost his job and his engagement was broken off. Eddie tried not to dwell on it so much, as it was now in the past.</p><p>He and Venom enjoyed the chocolate bar, they were determined to find this person to thank them.</p><p> </p><p>********************</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N : thank you guys so much for reading this fic! Part 1 got 90 notes on tumblr!! I appreciate your support and will definitely continue this fic! Also leave your suggestions in the comments below! </p><p>Sorry for this chapter being short! Ive been super busy and was trying to wrap up this segment!</p><p>Cheers!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>